It's A New Day: A Marauders' Fanfiction
by FlameEternal
Summary: As cliche as it sounds, an avid HP fan was normally reading her favorite fan fictions only to die in an unexpected and tragic way and be reincarnated during the Marauders' Era.


Author's Note:

Hi guys! So this is the re-write of my Harry Potter story. I wasn't satisfied with how it was before so I edited it a little. I didn't touch the prologue much so it should be about the same as it was before. Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

 **Prologue**

The person I once was, I have almost have forgotten...

I was 15 I remember. I was an average teenage girl with slightly above average grades and average looks. My family of five, which consisted of my father, mother, sister, brother, and me, was a happy family. Memories of laughing and smiles are all I remember of them.

I remember friends of the best kind. Our shared guffaws, elated grins, sympathetic gestures, sarcastic yet loving remarks and comments, kind words. Small snippets of time together come in my mind time and time again as dreams, forgotten once I woke.

All these small tidbits all filled with happiness and joy is just that, tidbits, small, fleeting memories. But I can specifically remember that day...

The day I died.

 **Chapter 1: The End**

 _November 2014; New York, New York, USA_

The light from the streetlamps danced across the cement sidewalk and asphalt road of the empty lane. The shadows created by the trees and various front lawn gates and decorum slinked along the walls of the houses that lined the quiet, lonely street.

I was in my room, my long black hair falling into my face as I read Harry Potter Fanfiction on my laptop before I would get annoyed and push the ebony strands behind my ears. The light from the screen fanned across my room's white and purple polka-dotted walls and on my dark mahogany furniture, which consisted of my messy, unkempt desk kept against one side of the room that was topped with piles of various papers, books, and writing and drawing utensils, my wooden desk chair pulled awkwardly from below my desk, my large floor to ceiling bookcase filled to the brim with my many favorite tomes from my childhood until now stood next to it, my large vanity with my perfumes, lotions, hair accessories, makeup, and jewelry neatly placed across its surface leaned against the wall to the left of my desk, across from the door to my room, with my closet was settled beside it. Finally is my wooden full sized bed was placed on the opposite wall of my desk, my fluffy mattress covered by a black sheet, the pillows enclosed in a purple, white and black covering, my comforter of black and purple currently shielding me from the cold November air that squeezed through crevices from the closed window above my desk, and beside my bed, to the right, was my side table where my iPhone was charging sitting next to the lamp which was currently off.

From my spot on the bed, reading my "silly" fanfictions, I could hear my father, from my parents' room across the hall, doing his work, periodically interrupted with the occasional yell of success or failure for, I knew, he was secretly playing his PC games. My younger brother could be heard from down the hall, where he was currently playing some video game on the TV in the living room/dining room, my sister was probably also there, using her phone while sitting on the couch. My mother, from I could concur from the heavenly smell in the air, was cooking dinner in the kitchen that was attached to the living/dining room.

Suddenly, the mundane peace was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass and chaos.

My window suddenly burst open, the shattered glass falling to the floor, as a tongue of flame entered through the newly broken window. The same thing must have happened in the other rooms of the house as the sound of my siblings and parents' screams filled the house.

I jumped up from my spot on the bed, my computer crashing down adding more glass to my carpeted floor, as I tried to exit my room to get to my family.

Hastily, I sprinted to the door of my room, trying to avoid the glass and fire as much as possible. When I tried opening the door, the lock had jammed and I couldn't get out. Haphazardly I tried unlocking the door unsuccessfully before I started to try and break it down. The whole while, my family's screams had yet to cease, only increasing in volume.

"The door's locked!" I thought I heard my mother yell. I knew we were in trouble. The windows were also blocked by the everlasting onslaught of flames that just kept coming in.

Coughing through the smoke I finally managed to open my door. Adrenaline pumping, I ran straight to my parents' room was, my father inside bellowing in pain. The door gave out as I reached, allowing me entrance to the flame encased room.

As I entered, my father was surrounded by flames in the middle of the room. Once he had spotted me, he ran through the flames separating us, singeing his hair, clothes, and some skin as he approached.

"We have to get everyone out of here!" He shouted through the chaos. I only nodded in return, my words leaving me, my throat closed.

We made our way down the hall to the kitchen when we realized that most of the screaming had stopped. Looking at each other, we hurried toward the living we found my mother , sister, and brother, on the floor, burning and unmoving.

A scream resounded throughout the flaming room and it took me a moment to realize it was my own.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my father fall on his knees in despair, bawling, sobbing. I just stood there, numb.

After a while I regained my senses and tried to pull my father to his feet. We needed to leave. NOW.

My father relented, attempting to escape my grasp. "We have to leave, NOW! The house is still burning. Dad PLEASE!" I tried to reason, as I felt tears run down my face. But he wouldn't listen, he COULDN'T. Suddenly a green light flashed in the direction of my father, hitting him before he fell to the ground.

I just stood there, still holding his now limp arm from my attempt to leave. Suddenly another bright red light hit me, bringing immense pain. So great that it brought me to the ground, writhing and screaming.

Through my tears I tried to see what was causing it but when I looked up all I saw was a metal skull mask before the same green light that had taken my father filled my vision and everything turned black.

When I finally opened my eyes again, it was bright, blinding. I began to panic, muscles spasming as I tried to gain control of my body, however, a voice stopped me.

"Ssshhhh… Relax. Everything will be alright," a deep, calming voice sounded. I nodded, or what felt like nodding as i still had no control of my limbs, before I closed my eyes from the garish light, black filling my vision for a second time.


End file.
